Alex's Journal Trin
We had an interestingfew days to say the least. After my last entry we headed downstairs. I was eager to check on the barmaid from the night before. We all gathered down stairs before we noticed him. Sitting in a chair with the poor girl in a trance on his lap, stroking her hair. It was Yeren. I know almost immediately who it was. He even looked a bit like Variel. But his presence alone gave it away. Not to mention his aura... the magic rolling off of him. Chaniud help us the magic coming off that man. I wanted to run. Yet some how my feet carried me between him and the rest of the group. Since the incident where the vampire had taken control of me I had been working on a spell, something knew. This proved fortunate. Yeren introduced himself. He had a cool demeaner that can only come from the knowledge you could kill your opponents in a heart beat. I wanted to be careful with my words but my false bravado got the better of me. He called Variel to him, he gestured with his hands, I don't know what he cast but it was powerful. Variel's expression went blank and he began to approach the barmaid. I reached into my component pouch and smeared a bit of silver across Variel's forhead, I sung a few choice words and infused him with my magic. The link between Yeren and Variel was cut, severed. For now at least. Yeren glared at me. He called me a songstress and made a comment about me keeping family apart. My false bravado kicked in, "Yeah, I am a homewrecker like that." I responded. Wouldn't be the first time I have been called that. I glared at him as he made a comment, glancing in my direction about Variel staying fed. Everything about him was frightening and creepy. There was no hint of real love or caring in his voice. Only cruelty and hate and spite. I don't know if my attitude and actions have earned his respect or if he just didn't care enough to kill me then and there. The others exchanged words with him and he made us a deal. He would leave Variel with us, for now, and he would not send any more people to kill us if we took down Keli for him. I asked him several questions about Keli and learned a bit more about the internal workings of Xaphan. I doubt he cared but any information is useful. Do to political reasons hes hesitant to act directly against her and wants us to do his dirty work for him. While I hate the idea of doing anything for this man I don't see we have a choice, and Keli needs to go down anyways. I told hm the obvious, "We can't trust that." He released the Barmaid. I took her and smeared the silver dust on her forhead and took her away from him. Variel was very quiet during all of this. He fears that man, I can only imagine what being raised by such a monster is like. My own father was useless and a drunk and a gambler (a bad one) but he was not a cruel a man. And I at least had my uncle. Variel... poor Variel, he must of been so alone. Yeren teleported away after showing off his axe to Arn. Honestly I think Arn might be in love from the way he acted. After he left I tried to comfort the barmaid and informed her she now owned a bar. But she had had enough and left immediately leaving it to us. I smiled and Arn and I proclaimed ourself owners! Of course it needed work, and a staff. But this was property and an establishment. this is the first real step to rebuilding my family's wealth. We barried the Paladin's armor and hammer and the Dwarf who previously owned it. We sat off for Trin. I began immediately attempting to enchant and enhance my rapier with magic. I even named it in order to seal the magic. 'Grace of the Silversmith'. It has other properties as well I am not quite sure what has happened to it but I like it. And it should prove useful. On the road a strange man encountered us, he petted the horses and introduced himself, then he grew scales and claws and demanded we fight. Answers, he claimed after we defeated him. I stood up immediately and grabbed my crossbow and accepted his challenge. I cast Cat's grace and began to sing to rouse our spirits. The others seemed confused. Arn especially stated he saw no point in fighting. I was excited however. I had several new tricks up my sleeve and was eager to use them, and it had been far to long since I was in a real duel. I fired my crossbow and hit the man, hurting him, He charged at me and missed. I struck back from the higher ground of the wagon with my rapier and hit him again, hurting him. I stepped back. Violet cast grease on him, It did not seem to bother him, but it was a good move. Variel asked if I needed help. I smiled, grinning like an idiot and waved him off. He moved out of the way. Artemis asked if I needed help and I likewise grinned, excited to take this challenger out. But to my dismay Artemis decided to fight anways. He rushed into the greased area and almost slipped, but attacked the man. He did hit him a few times. I jumped off the wagon and ran in a circle around the grease and hit him in the back hard. The strange man continued to attack Artemis, hurting him rather badly. I missed on my next swing. Violet cast Cat's Grace on Artemis who was taking the man's strange fury. After a few more seconds he collapsed. Dead. I tried to heal him but he had been dead for over a day according to Variel. The smell seemed to upset him. Confused Arn insisted we take him into town to search for family. I was irritated that we received no answers but excited that I was able to do so well. In Trin I finished my rapier, and We found a tavern I asked for information from Hazuk but received nothing new, wether this means the Firestones have not been harmed or its been kept quiet I don't know. Taking care of several things I purchased a silk scarf to wear around my neck to avoid drawing attention to the bite marks. I also sung at the local tavern and earned some tips, nothing amazing though. I could do better I think. I really need a tuning fork or the like. The next day Variel and I tracked down a cleric of Dracinish, He was able to sell us a Wand of Inflict Light Wounds, to help heal Variel, as well as several potions which should be avalible tomorrow. I also leaned in and gave him an ambiguous message. I hope he understood and got it to those who need it. I dare not repeat it here. We then returned to the Tavern we claimed with a potential manager and stayed the night. Variel and I shared a room, I insisted he feed, and then we shared a bed. I lost my head, I could of asked him not to, or to do something else, but I was overcome with frustration and desire and wanted him and we weren't careful. It was... interesting, good. He bit me as we lay together, I hope this time at least he could do so with out feeling guilty. Afterwords I found myself unwilling to let go of him for the longest time, finally I let him go and he took the time to write something, I watched him and smiled and hummed and sung softly to myself for what seemed like forever. As I write this I find myself grinning like an idiot, like a schoolgirl with a crush. But I think its more than that. These have been a good few days, and quiet. It feels peaceful for once, it's like we could stay here for years and forget about everything that is going on. However I know its a false sense of peace. Soon we will have to move again, soon they will come for us again. I think we should head to the capital of Tereppek, but I am unsure what the others want to do. Soon we will be on the run again, and I will have to let go of all of this but until then Chaniud let me share this bed with Variel again. No, I won't be on the Run, I will be on the march and may the heavens help whomever stands in my way. - Alexandrina Silversmith.